Especial de Halloween
by TrunksXMarron
Summary: Especial de Halloween... Espero les guste


**Nota: en este fic los personajes tienen 19 años. South Park no me pertenece, Sino a los genios, Matt Stone & Trey Parker**

_Hoy era el día de Halloween, Kyle me había invitado a una fiesta y decidí ir… Después de todo somos novios_

¡Rebecca Kyle ya te vino a buscar!- Gritó mamá desde la sala

¡Ya voy!- Grité mientras me terminaba de arreglar, cuando terminé Bajé

¡Hola amor!- Me recibió Kyle con un beso

¡Hola Cariño!- Le respondí el beso

Ejem…- Nos interrumpió Mark y se fue

Y… ¿De qué te disfrazaste?- Me preguntó

De Athena Asamiya… (KOF) ¿Y tú?- Respondí

De Iori Yagami (KOF)- Respondió- Por cierto… esa falda se te ve muy bien…- Me dijo tocándome el trasero

¡K-Kyle!- Dije sorprendida…- Da igual… Vámonos o llegaremos tarde

De acuerdo- Me respondió

_Después de 10 minutos llegamos a la fiesta_

¡Hola chicos!- Nos recibió Stan que era el anfitrión de la fiesta

¡Hola!- Dijimos los dos al unisonó

¿De qué te disfrazaste Stan?

De InuYasha (/)- Dijo Stan

¡Hola chicos!- Nos saludó Wendy

¡Hola Wen! ¿De quién te disfrazaste?- Le pregunté

De Kagome Higurashi (:D)- Me respondió- ¿Y tú?

De Athena Asamiya- Le respondí

Ah…- Me dijo- Stan…- Dijo con voz seductora

¿Si Wen…?- No completo Stan Porque Wendy lo beso

Ah…Stan….- Gemía Wendy entre besos- No sé porque te deje por Token… ¡Ah!

Oh… Wendy….- Stan gemía entre Besos

Bueno… yo…. Nos vamos- Me tomo Kyle de la mano y fuimos a saludar a los demás

¡Hola Kenny!- Lo saludamos

¡Hola chicos!- Nos respondió

¿De quién te disfrazaste?- Le pregunte

De Miroku (LOL Igual o peor de pervertido xD)- Respondió

¿Y… a quien trajiste a la fiesta?- Le Pregunto Kyle

A Tammy…- Le respondió

¡Hola Rebecca!- Me saludo y obvio, le correspondí el saludo- ¿De quién te disfrazaste?

De Athena…-Respondí- ¿Y Tu?

De Sango (XDD)- Me respondió

Bueno… nos vamos a bailar- Dijo Kenny llevándose de la mano a Tammy

Adiós- Dije

¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Reúnanse!- Grito Bebe- ¡Vamos a jugar verdad o reto!

¡Sí!- Gritaron todos

Ok…-Dijo Bebe- Esperen… ¿Y Wendy?-Pregunto

No lo sé… tampoco he visto a Stan…- Dijo Kyle

_Mientras tanto en el baño…_

¡Ah Stan! ¡Te Amo!- Gemía Wendy entre besos, que más bien se estaban transformando en peleas de labios

¡Yo te amo más! ¡Ah Wendy!- Dijo están gimiendo, porque Wendy tenia la mano en la entrepierna de Stan

_De regreso a lo normal_

Muy bien… ya que nadie sabe donde están… ¡Comencemos!- Dijo Bebe

¡Esperen!- Dijeron Stan y Wendy saliendo del baño, Stan tenía muchas marcas de besos por todas partes

Stan… ¿Qué hicieron allí adentro?- Pregunto Kyle

No lo puedo decir…- Dijo Stan suspirando feliz

Muy bien… ¡Comencemos!- Grito Bebe, Giro la botella, En frente salió Bebe y del otro lado Kenny

Muy bien Kenny… ¿Verdad o Reto?- Pregunto Bebe

Mmm… Verdad- Dijo Kenny muy confiado

De acuerdo… ¿Eres virgen?- Pregunto Bebe

¡UHH!- Se burlaron todos

Claro que no…- Dijo Kenny molesto

Si claro…- Dijo sarcásticamente Bebe

Me toca Girarla- Dije, la gire y salió Tammy en frente y Kyle del otro lado

Muy bien Kyle… ¿Verdad o Reto?- Pregunto Tammy

Reto- Dijo Kyle

Besa a Bebe- Dijo Tammy con cara de malvada

¡¿QUÉ?! – Reaccione molesta

Tranquila Rebecca… es solo un estúpido Juego- Dijo Bebe tomando a Kyle para besarlo, Sentí que iba a estallar de celos

¿Lo Ves?- Me dijo

Si, si lo veo- Dije molesta

Muy bien… me toca a mí- Dijo Stan, Giro la botella y salió Kenny y del otro lado Clyde

Ok Clyde… ¿Verdad o Reto?- Pregunto Stan

Reto…- Dijo Clyde algo nervioso

Besa a Rebecca…- Le dijo Stan

¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo Kyle más molesto que yo- ¡SI BESAS A REBECCA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

Oye… cálmate… es solo un juego… tu besaste a mi novia y yo no me enoje…- Dijo Clyde escondiéndose detrás de Cartman

Aléjate de mí, Maricón- Dijo Cartman molesto

¡SI PERO NO ES LO MISMO… TAL VEZ TU NO QUIERAS MUCHO A TÚ NOVIA PERO YO AMO A REBECCA!- Dijo Kyle aun más molesto

Aww!- Todos menos Kyle y yo

K-Kyle…- Me sonroje y lo bese

¡Aww! ¡Tortolos!- Dijeron todos

_Todo termino bien, bailamos mucho y nos divertimos… con el ataque de celos de Kyle me di cuenta de que me amaba mucho y yo igual lo amo demasiado._

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA X'D Bueno les traigo este especial de Halloween x3 imagínense a Stan disfrazado de InuYasha *-*! xD espero les haya sacado una sonrisa… ¡BYE-NEE!**


End file.
